


Underwear is Overrated

by xJadedGurlx



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: April Showers 2015, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davina plays a prank on Cami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underwear is Overrated

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. No spoilers. Written for challenge 19 during phase 14 at writerverse on LJ.

Cami stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself up in a towel. Sliding on her slippers, she made her way down the hall of the apartment to the bedroom, where she began the process of drying off.

When she decided she was sufficiently dry enough, the blonde went to grab a pair of underwear from the top drawer of her dresser. Pulling open the drawer, she was surprised to find that it was empty.

“Looking for something?” a voice asked, causing Cami pause in her search and look up. Davina stood in the doorway to the bedroom, wearing nothing but a pair of underwear and a mischievous grin.

“Do you know what happened to all of my underwear?” Cami asked.

“Underwear is overrated” said the witch. As if to prove her point, she pushed hers to the floor and stepped out of them. “Don’t you agree?” she asked.

Cami smiled. “Oh, we’re playing games, are we?” She closed the distance between her and her girlfriend.

“You know you love it when we play games” said Davina.

“That’s because I always win” said Cami.

“I’m pretty sure we’ll both win this time” said the brunette, leaning in to kiss Cami.


End file.
